lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Covert Leech
(This is fan created attempt to go out of the meta with something silly, so do not consider it too much into the cannon till one of the mod's or creator gives a go for this character.) Summary Lore; There are better ways to humiliate your fellow witches and wizards without turning them into breeding factories. The intention of these creatures' creation is no doubt more of malice and utter disregard for the lives of those that might find themselves caught in it... That or.. Someone really really messed up in trying to create a simple magic eating monstrosity. Flags Clothing '- Tell me how I'm clinging to someone's body. '''Item '- Tell me how someone wields me. Near perfect replica; As long as you imitate the material and item, keeping true to it's form and how it can be used, It's difficult for others to believe that you're living. Stats * Strength 8(-1) * Dexterity 8(-1) * Constitution 8(-1) * Intelligence 1(-3) * Wisdom 1(-3) * Charisma 9(0) * Libido 15(+2) '''Max HP: 14 Damage: 1d2 Armor: 0 Appeal: 1d2 Max Carry Load: 3 Gear: * None, it turns into it's gear Hungry for Magic They have a insatiable hunger for magic and can identify sources of where power originated with a strange capability of following a invisible trail leading from the magical effect to the person that generated it. Which doesn't mean, that the person that generates it has to be magical. Scrolls, trinkets, or various items used by someone can trick these creatures in making them believe that the person is magic. Tamed ''' '''Taming It and what you need. * It's a tricky subject to tame something that has a lower intelligence and only cares about breeding and consuming magic. There are various things one needs to make clear to it in trying to tame it. *# Show it no harm. *# Can get close to it. *# Keep it from running away by itself. *# Limiting it's feed on magic, while showing how it can get more. *# .MAKING SURE IT'S BY ITSELF! * If you can do all these steps, then you're in the clear in teaching it how to be your companion. Though do not forget the last rule, ISOLATE IT! * The tamer is now a Host. Lesson Plans '''and their draw backs * Passive- The leech doesn't do anything until a command is given. ** It will get infuriated if it doesn't do anything for a set amount of time and will take multiple actions. * Aggressive- The leech will take every opportunity to strike. ** So you better be careful of who you feel hostile to, it will act out against them * Protective- Will act out of it's best intention to protect the host in reaction. ** Though this thing is a coward by nature and might lock the host. Lesson plans can be switched around by the host as they see fit. '''Consequences for having it around It will always need magic to draw on, which can be spoon fed to it without hassle but it's moves require a little pick up and if it's attacked while being a piece of clothing, there are far more dire situations one will have to deal with. * Move Cost- To use one of it's moves at your command, it will toy with the host's body, lightly. ** Adding 1 point of lust. * Acting on it's own accord- There are certain events and ways that could trigger this creature to act differently than planned. * Damaged- If the damage inflicted on it isn't greater than it's health, it will take advantage of it's host body and turn that damage into lust on the host to heal itself. * Feeding into the heat- If the host is nearly overwhelmed in lust, as in 3 quarters of the way, Stack another point of lust if the hosts suffers another lust attack. * Proximity Hive Mind- DO NOT go to any place where there's any gathering of these creatures. One has identified the host as a source of magic, therefore, every parasite in a 40 foo radius will know this. That means, they will ask themselves the question of, 'Why aren't I on dat?' Starting Moves * Rapid Hardening- This is a reaction command to incoming attacks that the leech is aware of. Up the armor of the clothing it's mimicking once someone attacks the host. 2 points of armor. * Body Enhancement- Using it's bond to the host, it supports their limbs to aid with whatever the host's en-devour can be. Roll a 1d6 and add the result to either strength, dexterity, or constitution. * Tendril Restraint- Firing tendrils out of the host's clothing, they aim to aid it restraining the enemy. Roll the host's strength+d10 to grip the target. 10+, The target's arms and legs are bound, they can be lifted if the host has the appropriate ability. 9-7, Aim for either the target's arms or the target's legs. * Channeling Gate- The leech uses it's special body properties to aid boosting the power of it's host's spell. Host rolls Int+d10. 12+ All effects. 10-11 Choose 2 and the host suffers 1 point of lust. 7-9 Choose 1 but the caster suffers lust stimulation based on the number of characters effected by the spell. A miss will result in host taking lust damage from the parasite needing to recover, the damage is based off the damage of the spell. ** Spell replays against the target at the end of the hosts turn ** The host's spell stuns the target ** The host's spell spreads to all targets in sight at the host's discretion. ** The host can turn all damage, Harm or Lust, into healing upon the host. Sex Moves * Constant Stimulation- To save it's host, the parasite can give it's host one point of lust to heal one point of harm. Even during fights and risky situations. Catalog-''' Items, clothing, and various other things it has learned to replicate. Can even imitate the structures of magical items, though it can't replicate the magic itself. To teach it to form into other forms of clothing, wear it, it hates having a piece of clothing separate it form it's magical food source. Current items are; * Teddy Bear * Rugs * Curtains * Door frames * Various forms of clothing * Knightly battle armor. * Bean Bag chairs * Panties * Boxers * Trousers * Chastity belt * Witch Hat. '''BAD ENDS- * 'Walking incubator-' If lust becomes too high, the creature can't ignore the perfect time to use the collected magical power it's been feeding on to take it's host's sperm/eggs and mutate it to form egg clusters to deposit back into the body, and they will be thick. * 'Corrupted Host-' If the host can keep control of themselves even as lust becomes overbearing, the parasite might fuse into the host and reshape itself as a living appendage, often as a pseudo cock that will be used to deposit an abundant amount of eggs into a unlucky victim's body. The parasite's intelligence and Wisdom will increase to the host's own level, the parasite will also have a strong influence on the host's mind. Category:Characters Category:Monsters